Brain Freeze (PvZH)
:For the achievement in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare,'' see Brain Freeze.'' 225px |class = Sneaky |class2 = Beastly |signature superpower = Frozen Tundra |superpowers = Dolphinado Acid Rain Galvanize |flavor text = Loves ice cream, snowstorms, and brains...not necessarily in that order.}} Brain Freeze is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Frozen Tundra, which gives the Freeze effect to all plants on all ground lanes. He is the hero version of . Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Frozen Tundra - Freeze all Plants on the Ground. **'Other:' ***Dolphinado ***Acid Rain ***Galvanize *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 03: Ice Zombie Cometh **Plant Mission 12: Zombies on Ice! **Plant Mission 24: A Chilling Tale **Plant Mission 37: Chilled Out! *'Battle Area:' Frozen Waterpark Hero description Loves ice cream, snowstorms, and brains...not necessarily in that order. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy This furry fiend combines the best Zombie Pets in the game. He's got everything from Zombie chickens to walrus riders to robotic sharks! Pet-themed Superpowers like Dolphinado and Frozen Tundra help his deadly zoo finish the job. With Brain Freeze has the most pet zombies of all zombie heroes, so it's a good idea to use him in pet decks. The Cat Lady will get strength boost from playing pet fighters and the Zookeeper will help you boost the pets up, making them a powerful army. He is also the hero who has the second most Imp zombies, with not only the initial Sneaky Imp zombies, but also Loudmouth, Vimpire, and Kangaroo Rider, allowing him to use an Imp deck with great effects. The Toxic Waste Imp and the Vimpire can be a dangerous combo, as [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] will destroy any plant Vimpire hurts, as he has the Frenzy trait, thus attacking again, provided he is not destroyed in combat, and becoming more powerful. Boosting cards will also make them stronger. Brain Freeze also has the most Amphibious zombies, leading both the Sneaky and Beastly classes. This makes his zombies very hard to hit most of the time. Frozen Tundra can also freeze all the plants on the ground, making most of the zombies on the ground safe in that turn, so zombies can destroy frozen plants easily. And since it is a classified as a pet superpower, it will benefit Cat Lady and Zookeeper. Brain Freeze's main weakness is that he does not have many tools in order to stop rush decks as he cannot get The Chickening or Weed Spray, so Kabloom heroes can spam weaker plants and win from there. While Fire Rooster can help remove them due to its ability, it cannot stop many higher-health threats at once. Therefore, the closest he can go is to either fight fire with fire, use Deadly zombies, or remove them one by one with Locust Swarm. Another weakness Brain Freeze has is that without the help of Imp Commander, he cannot draw cards at all. Opponent can drain his cards and win from there if he is not using an Imp deck, so Imp decks are a viable option to use with Brain Freeze if you prefer spamming zombies. Against Most of the time, Brain Freeze will attempt to use a bunch of pets, like Cat Lady and Zookeeper to boost them all up. Try getting rid of his pets as fast as possible, like Cat Lady. If they already got too strong, then use tricks to raise your plant's attack and health. Pet decks have one slight weakness, which is low health. Knowing this, try to whittle down all the zombies' health. If you are playing as a Kabloom hero, you can combine Sour Grapes with Sergeant Strongberry to potentially take all of his pets out at once. Just attacking Brain Freeze isn't really a good idea, as he will raise all his pet's stats, and then outnumber you with his powerful pets. Be careful when playing as , as her superpower will boost Cat Lady and Zookeeper due to Goat being a pet. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Brain Freeze's name is a pun on "brain freeze," which is what someone gets when they consume something cold too fast. *As of right now, it is unknown if Brain Freeze is a robot like the other yetis. *The card description of Brain Freeze's signature superpower contains a pun related to ice ("chill out"). This was previously seen in the Suburban Almanac entry for the Snow Pea in Plants vs. Zombies. *Brain Freeze has access to more [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] zombies than any other zombie hero. This is because he leads the Sneaky and Beastly classes - the Zombie Classes with all of the Amphibious zombies (excluding Impfinity Clone and Octo-Pet). *Currently, Brain Freeze also has access to all the zombots in-game. *When fighting Brain Freeze in Missions, he sometimes uses Eureka, which is Professor Brainstorm's signature superpower. This is most likely a bug. *Brain Freeze is the only zombie hero that can freeze plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **This is because it comes from his signature superpower, which cannot be shared with other heroes. *When Brain Freeze enters the battle at the beginning, the ice statue he breaks out from has the same pose resembling the one supposedly made by a Bigfoot in the famous footage taken during the Patterson-Gimlin film. *Brain Freeze has the most access to pet zombies. *He shares the same battle music as The Smash. *Even though Brain Freeze also has more Imp cards than any other zombie hero except Impfinity, the usage of Imps is Neptuna's preferred strategy. Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes